Flippy/Flaky
Flippy/Flaky is a belief that Flippy and Flaky are or should be a couple and is the most popular couple in the entire fandom, outnumbering every other pairing, even though it's not a canon couple yet, like Cuddles & Giggles or Handy & Petunia. In the canon episodes, there are only vague hints that they might like each other. In the show, Flaky appears to be Flippy's closest friend. She organizes his birthday party, proving that she knows personal dates about him, such as the day when he was born, implying that they are somewhat close. In "Kitchen Kringle", as the camera shows the room, it can be seen a picture with Flippy, Flaky and Lumpy on the wall, which might strengthen the belief that they are good friends. There are also strange instances when he kills everyone else, like in Party Animal, where there is a moment when he searches for other victims to kill and she is in plain sight, but he doesn't go to kill her. Later, in Double Whammy, Flaky's scream is the one that snaps him out of his "flipped out" mode, even though Giggles screams just like her, before that, but Flippy doesn't react to it. These have led viewers to believe that he has romantic feelings for Flaky. Despite that they are good friends, Flaky develops a phobia of Flippy, in the later episodes, she gets so scared of him that she resorts to stabbing him, when he wants to help her in Without A Hitch. Another instance where Flippy kills all the characters, but intentionally spares Flaky is Random Acts Of Silence. In a library, after he murders everyone in sight, he sees Flaky and just shushes her. Perhaps one of the reasons this couple appeals to so many people is that they're complete opposites: Flaky is soft, fearful and scared of everything while Flippy is a tough, psychotic murderer, which would make him her worst nightmare, adding to the darkness of the relationship. Pros # Flaky needs a guardian. If Flippy controls himself... # She's his closest friend, as seen from most episodes. # They're complete opposites and opposites attract. # Flaky may be the only character Flippy is lately able to remain sane around. Cons #Flippy has a second self that might feel differently towards Flaky (good-cop VS. bad-cop). #They're both mentally unstable. #Flaky has developed a phobia of Flippy in the later episodes. Songs considerable by fans #Buddy Holly by Weezer (lyrics, second verse, Flippy to Flaky; "Don't you ever '''fear '/ I'm always near / I know that you need help..."). #Love the Way you Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna ''(the song is about a strained/crazy/unthinkable/unpredictable relationship). #Bring Me to Life by Evanescance (the singer wrote the song because of a (sort of) troubled mind, of which, Flippy & Flaky both have). #Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy (lyrics, chourus, "Dance, Dance, / We're fallin' apart to half time. / Dance, Dance, / & these are the lives you love to lead. / Dance, this is the way they loved, / If they knew how misery loved me.) #Warmness on the Soul by Avenged Sevenfold. #E.T by Katy Perry (lyrics, chorus, "You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Meaning that Flippy is different from others beacuse he "flips out", & how Flaky might be the only one that understands him. #"Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. A dark song that is quite fit for Flippy and Flaky, especially concerning the physical aspect of their relationship. #"Monster" by skillet ( The seceret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I cant control it. so stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just cant hold it.) is like Flippy telling Flaky that he's to dangerous to be around because of FLiqPy ( evil flippy), but Flaky dosen't care. External Links *Flippy-Flaky-Forever a fanclub, on DeviantArt, that has pictures only with Flippy & Flaky. *Flippy x Flaky a group on SocialHappyTreeFriends, dedicated to Flippy/Flaky. *Flippy & Flaky on Zerochan, a site that has thousands of pictures with Flippy/Flaky drawn as humans, in anime style. (Note: Other characters from the show can be found there, drawn in the same way). Debates 'Popularity' Flippy / Flaky is the most popular pairing in the entire fandom, greatly outnumbering every other pairing, canon or not canon. There were many instances when people actually admitted they loved the pairing without watching the show itself, most probably due to the numerous side-stories and fancomics that took over the entire fanwork. There are many fanarts and fanfiction dedicated to the pair on many websites, including international ones. The popularity has increased greatly in the last few years and it still continues to grow. 'Criticism' Some fans that do not like the pairing dismiss the hints that send to a potential romantic connection between the two. There have been cases when some of them complained that there are quite many rabid Flippy / Flaky fans who virtually attack those who do not ship the pairing. There is also criticism due to its perceived over-popularity, some of the critics sustaining that many fanworks involving it are cliche or fall into similar plotlines. Despite all these, it still remains the most popular pairing in the fandom, taking over most fanwork that it's done for this show. Gallery 14579886_p5_edited.jpg|Flippy and Flaky. F-X-F-flippy-x-flaky-31017235-500-706.jpg|Anime Flippy and Flaky. 13965384_p1.jpg|Flippy running with Flaky. 22252761.png|Flippy got out of hand again. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.1040671.jpg|Flippy attacks Flaky. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.974586.jpg|Flippy scares Flaky. Lolibaka com 116937.jpg|Flippy scares Flaky again. 13727643 p10.jpg|Splendid is scared by Flippy and Flaky's kids. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.397366.jpg|Flippy does something "bad" to Flaky. 13336409 p10.jpg|Flippy and Flaky kissing. 738222.jpg|Human Flippy and Flaky. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.869587.jpg|The anime version of the "Hide And Seek" kill. Without.A.Hitch.full.1040649.jpg|Anime version of "Without A Hitch". 12358209_m.jpg|The chicken must be worse than Flippy. 13524187.jpg|A part from a Flippy and Flaky japanese comic. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.1040682.jpg|Flaky and evil Flippy. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.1116283.jpg|Two of Flaky's worst nightmares combined into one: Flippy in a chicken suit. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.920303.jpg|Flippy and Flaky. Happy.Tree.Friends.full.1216166.jpg|Anime version of the end of the episode "Random Acts Of Silence". thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Category:Fandom Category:Couplings Category:Fandom Category:Couplings